Fluffy
Fluffy (Full name: "Izzy" Gabriel Sascha Hayes '''born on May 22, 1996 Died June 22, 2016) is a new rp character who supposed to be introduced on December 15, 2015 but delayed until December 17 due to unsuccessful attempts. He is based on dora, the character from dora the explorer and a GoAnimate troublemaker, yogi bear. In general, He also displays a surprising amount of talent and ability in various activities (running, baseball, gaming, football, wrestling, swimming, basketball and others). He is attracted to femboys and lgbt community, despite his childlike/neotenous appearance, and pays no attention to to ones that are heterosexual and newbies. He brazenly pursues lgbt people and femboys who apporached him. 2 out of people he dated he seems to really like is a GoAnimate users around whom is younger than him, His actual boyfriend is a boy who is taller than him and 2 years younger than him(fluffy). However he also often exhibits deep affection for his friends dan, cherry, kobe, chainz, and jacob He loved doritos, especially "Nacho cheese" and is a fan of Super mario, SpongeBob Squarepants, Pikachu, batman, and nintendo but he absolutely detests spinch. Some of his strange activities include sitting on people's waist, does things that he shouldn't be doing. Biography Sexual Orientation: Unknown(He's questioning) Preferred Pronouns: He/his/him Hometown: Baltimore, Maryland Traits: Nice, cute, sweet, mischievous, sneaky, wild, funny, naughty, troublemaker, rebellious, troublesome, playful, prankster, brat, childish, doofus Likes: Agario, GoAnimate, LGBT people, Making friends, Mario, Nintendo, Pikachu, Spongebob, TV, bitstrips, buses, cars, dancing, friends, fun things, going outside, playing, pokemon, ps1, ps2, sleeping, sleeping, sports, toys, trains, video games, vines, chatting, pancakes, his stuffed toy bunny Detests: Rude and stuck up people, loud noises, spinach, Pollen, being scolded, people who make fun of him, being called rude names, being ignored, being mistaken for a child or baby, people who don't want to play with him, unfun people, being treated badly, some random people, homophobia, transphobia, lesbophobia, being unfairly booted by the room owners, loosing pancakes, some heterosexuals. Favorite colors: Green Favorite food: Pizza Favorite number: 8, 10, 32 Favorite animals: Bears, elephants, panda, ducks, cats, dogs, rabbits, fish, turtle, lions, cows, zebra, bunnies, monkeys, dinosaurs, giraffes, rhinos. Favorite musics: House/bubblegum pop songs/k-pop/rock/hip hop songs Least favorite songs: Rap songs that has cuss words Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Easter, Halloween, St. Patrick's Day Favorite sports: Gymnastics, soccer, baseball, tennis, football, basketball, wrestling Hobbies: Agario, GoAnimate, LGBT people, Making friends, Mario, Nintendo, Pikachu, Spongebob, TV, bitstrips, buses, cars, dancing, friends, fun things, going outside, playing, pokemon, ps1, ps2, sleeping, sleeping, sports, toys, trains, video games, vines, chatting, pancake, his stuffed toy bunny. Least favorite food: Spinach rolls Favorite vehicles: Cars, trains, buses, trucks Physical Appearance Fluffy is a short, chubby, childlike, neotenous, cute, adorable, abnormal young man who has a messy brown curly hair with ahoge, medium sized distinctive slanted yellowish brown eyes with no eyelashes(appear to be amber, regular brown, yellow, orange, light brown, dark brown, and hazel in different versions), medium olive skin complexation, round shaped head with chubby cheeks, dark brown thick eyebrows, freckles across his nose, two missing front teeth(result that he chewed on the rock(he thought it was piece of candy that someone left it on the sidewalks) caused him to lose both of his front teeth since he was kid), bears ears & tail, has cute playful smile, He stands about 3ft 5 inches that lead to being mistaken for a child or young girl(because he likes having a long or medium hair more than short hair or his voice doesn't sound like people of his age and older, he sound like little boy.). In bear form, Fluffy's eyes has become orangish brown, his fur was Brown fur with light brown muzzle. He bears resemble Dora from Dora The Explorer. Fluffy sported white oversized long sleeved shirt and white legwarmers. On early created fluffy wears red oversized sweater and his hair was dulfer style. He usually wear children and oversized clothes, booties, legwarmers Trivia *Fluffy is curious. *Fluffy has a stuffed bunny named Pancakes. *Fluffy is huge fan of agario and mario *Fluffy can be very fetish sometimes. *Fluffy's sexual orientation was not known. *Fluffy has Autism, ADHD, and '''Down syndrome . *Fluffy always do bad things and getting in trouble(sometimes avoid getting in to it) *Fluffy's parents is not mentioned. it revealed that fluffy was actually born to a unidentified canadian woman when she had sex with random person whose is a black man. Later on, she left him in the back alley. *He recently broke up with Carla Anna because she realized that he actually was in a long term relationship with a boy he met in imvu. Fluffy in Different Styles (Drawn by Sophie the Otter and other artists) Fliffu's_actual_avatar.JPG|Fluffy in human form Close up of fluffy.jpg Fluffy.jpg This is how fluffy appears..png|Fluffy's early look FluffyDisneyStyle.png Fluffy.png Angry Facts about fluffy *Stealing things from people *Picking on other furries *Poking people *throwing things *hitting people *slamming the door when fluffy was mad *sometimes flipping things over *making jokes about people *disrupting conversations or lessons *Sometime cursing *jumping on people's stomach and back *throwing tantrums Category:Characters Category:Furries Category:People with an unknown gender Category:Animals Category:Mute characters Category:Bears Category:Childlike people Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Characters who only use body language and sign language Category:Asexual people Category:Dwarf characters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:People who rarely wear different outfits Category:Non-baby show characters Category:New OCs Category:2015 characters Category:Midget characters Category:Improved characters Category:Character who does not speak Category:1996 births Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Very short characters Category:Mario Fans Category:Spongebob fans Category:Pikachu fans Category:Pokemon fans Category:People who behaved like a kids Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time troublemakers Category:Massive troublemakers Category:Naughty characters Category:Biracial people Category:People who lived alone Category:People with dwarfism Category:Batman fans Category:Abnormal characters Category:Protagonists Category:People with neoteny Category:Furry Fandom fans Category:Furries fans Category:Characters with Down syndrome Category:Ambiguous Gender characters